


The Best Days

by MagnanimousTwit



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Consensual Sex, Dancing, Disneyland, F/M, One Night Stand, Reunions, rides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnanimousTwit/pseuds/MagnanimousTwit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie is in Disneyland, happiest place on earth, and absolutely lost. But being lost works for her when she meets one goofy actor who is determined to make her have a good day, any day - even if it means carrying on back in London.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out my tumblr: http://magnanimoustwit.tumblr.com/
> 
> I take one-shot requests and really, really appreciate prompts. If you use tumblr you're better off following me there.

Chapter 1

Ellie thought time in Los Angeles was time wasted. Personally she wasn’t a fan of California, or the states at all. Let alone crowds and Americans and tourists otherwise – as much as she was a tourist, she didn’t want to be. She was here for her family, made up of people admittedly much younger than she was, so she was in Disneyland!

Disneyland was fun. She wasn’t going to deny that it was great, she did like rides and all of that, but there were lines, shoving, screaming, events her family wanted to see, Disney characters to visit, and an itinerary to guide them in the form of her Aunt screaming out where they were going and taking the hands of the youngest family members. It just wasn’t as fun anymore. Not with twelve people telling her she couldn’t go get a drink, they _had_ to ride the Pirates of the Caribbean ride.

But Ellie didn’t listen to her aunt and she ended up alone. Of course calling her family, nobody answered. As if they could hear phones over all of the park noise. She stood up on one of the walls to try and spot them, but not one of a thousand people looked like they might belong to her. In her looking, Peter Pan was suddenly at her side mocking her, hands clasped together and at his forehead like a visor.

“Are you lost?” He asked. “It’s okay, you can be one of my lost boys!” Admittedly she was laughing. “I mean, you’re a girl, but Wendy could always use a friend.”

“I should find my family.” She shook her head and wondered why he was so intensely playing the character when she was an adult.

Peter Pan took her arm. “I’ll help!” He told her and then turned out to the crowd and started yelling out over everyone. “We’ve got a lost girl! Lost girl, looking for her family! I won’t let you take her unless you vow to never let her grow up.”

Ellie was blushing and put her hand over her face, arm still hooked in Peter’s. “Come on! Cute little English girl, long way from home!” He carried on.

People generally passed by with odd stares, or kids would shriek with glee and point at Peter Pan. Ellie kept trying to whisper in his ear that it was fine and she would be off, she could find them herself. But he was having too much fun.

Then a man in a cap stepped up onto the wall with them, not that Ellie realized until Peter had said, “Are you here for my lost girl?”

A smooth voice, deep and silly, answered. “Yes! We’ve got tons of childish fun to have.” And she had no idea who this man was.

But she was so thankful so be saved. This was humiliating, having Peter shout to the whole park she was lost. Ellie looked at the man as Peter Pan put an arm around her shoulder. “Is this Lost Boy a friend of yours or is he a dirty pirate?”

“Friend.” Ellie quickly answered.

Peter Pan gave her a salute and said a cheerful farewell before letting her go. The man stepped down and helped her to the sidewalk. As they walked together, he leaned down, “Sorry about that, you just looked horrified.” And he had an English accent.

She swallowed at that voice. It reverberated through her, it cut through the sounds of the crowd – it was beautiful. “Thank you, thanks.” Ellie told him and glanced over, not able to tell much about him under that cap. “He really had too much fun with that. If you didn’t save me I’d have to pretend to be a pirate and run for it or something.”

“Are you really lost? Because if you need a phone you can borrow mine.” He offered.

“No, I’ve been calling.” Ellie shook her head. “But thank you, again. I might just go back to my hotel if I don’t see them soon.”

“You’d leave Disneyland?” He had judgement in his tone, just jokingly.

She paused in her step. “Well, no offense to the Magic Kingdom, but I stopped having fun about an hour ago.”

“Why, why, why?” He bounced and rounded to stand in front of her. He was a complete goof. “I’m taking advantage of having to visit for a work thing and spending the day. I’m sure you can still have fun!”

Actually, the only way she could have fun is if he was alone. She’d go on what rides she’d like – she could get a drink, eat lunch, go to all the places she wanted. “But it’d be lonely.”

“Then do it with me!” He offered. Ellie bit her lip, taking in that statement _the wrong way_. “Oh, oops, I mean- I meant- that came out wrong. Just, I’m alone as well and we’re both tourists from the same place, maybe we can get along? Not that you aren’t beautiful – I didn’t mean to insinuate we’d be improper. Oh, God, no, this is a child’s park, of course not.”

Something in her mind clicked listening to this stranger go from his deep voice to absolutely rambling, and a bit squeaky. She really might know this voice. Ellie moved in close and peered under that hat, his hands instantly holding her arms as she did it. It was intrusive, being so close, but she had to see his face proper.

And she did recognize him. “You’re–”

“Um, yes, I am.” He chuckled, his fingers holding her still, his head tipping down. Then he was really close and removed one hand to tilt his hat up. “Are you, um… a fan?”

Ellie flushed and stepped back, able to really see his face. “Not _that_ kind of fan.” She was quick to say. She’d heard him talk about those who drew things, wrote things, _wanted things_.

“Right, I can tell. You didn’t instantly giggle and ask for my autograph.” He chuckled and righted his cap, though not as low as before. “Or, you know, the other thing. So what kind of fan are you?”

Now a bit more embarrassed, she formulated a proper response. “Well- um, I- I guess I’m the sort who’d shake your hand and say you’re very impressive and stutter a bit like I already have.”

A hand went out. “Benedict Cumberbatch, nice to meet you.” He waited with a smile.

She took the hand, gladly. “Ellie Scuito. You’re fantastic. Should have won a BAFTA.” She added lightly.

“So, Ellie, would you like to explore Disneyland with me?” He asked after a chuckle, lips pressing into his generous bottom lip. Absolutely handsome.

“You- you can have more fun without me, I’m sure. You’ve probably got people you can hang out with.”

He scrunched his nose jokingly. “Didn’t I just say? I’m also alone, I’m taking advantage of a work thing – please spend the day with me? Just- in the normal way. Everyone should have fun in Disneyland. Plus I promised Peter Pan.”

She laughed and swayed in her spot. Spend time with a beautiful, amazing actor? Or go back to her hotel? “I’d love to.”

“Well you were easy to convince.”

“I’m only saying yes to avoid the traffic.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my tumblr: http://magnanimoustwit.tumblr.com/
> 
> I take one-shot requests and really, really appreciate prompts. If you use tumblr you're better off following me there.

Chapter 2

They started off with lunch in Blue Bayou, because Benedict told her he hadn’t eaten all day and it was still London time for him. When they got there and sat down, he asked about her vacation here. Ellie talked about her family wanting to do something special for summer vacation and how half her family lived in northern California. It was planned to come here simply by default. She counted off her cousins, nieces, brother, and Aunt for a total of nine other people here with her.

Not one of which attempted to call her yet, she mused silently. Ellie was going to ask about his work things, but decided against it and instead just asked how long he was staying in the country. Two days. From there they ended up sort of talking about food because there wasn’t much else, but then they got excited about where in the park they would go.

Benedict was in every way an overgrown child. He wanted to do rides, meet Woody and Jessie and Buzz – clearly he had a favourite Disney movie. And he said they should get pictures from the rides and with people, like Alice and the Mad Hatter. Ellie couldn’t say no to a single thing, even things she’d already done, because they sounded like they’d be better with him.

When the check came, she threw down her credit card. “Oh, no, I’ll get it.” Benedict told her, getting his wallet out.

“Please.” She scoffed. “I may not be an actor, but I make more than your average household.” Of everyone in her family, it was likely only her father made more than she did, but that was because he was the head of his company. “Plus you want to buy all those pictures.”

“Yes, but you’re a lovely lady, and I’m a gentlemen. Allow me to buy you dinner- well, lunch for you.” He smiled as he slid his fingers over her card and passed it back.

Ellie leaned forward. “ _Please_ let me buy lunch? I mean absolutely no offense or anything, but it’s a little too weird if I let you do it.” She kept her voice low. “I’d feel like I was taking advantage of you because of who you are, and be guilty over it all day.”

“Really?” He asked her. “Does it really mean this much to you?” Ellie gave a slight nod. She’d feel horrible – her dish even cost more than his, and she’d never thought about him paying. “I, well, fine. I don’t think I’ve ever had a date buy me food- not that this is a date!”

“Course not.” Ellie laughed and closed the check around her card so the waitress could come get it.

“I mean, you really are- well, I’m repeating myself saying you’re beautiful, from my slip earlier.” Benedict looked flushed as he tucked his card back in his wallet. Then he startled. “Oh, no! Not a slip, not like I wanted to and it came out- a misunderstanding. Bad phrasing.”

She was laughing more. “I understood! You don’t have to keep correcting yourself.” Ellie was equally flustered. “And I like the little lie, but you don’t have to say it again.”

The waitress took the check as Benedict sat up straight. “What lie?” He asked her.

“That I’m beautiful.” Ellie gave an ethereal little smile. She used to think she was, but that was probably just being young and cocky. Since, she’s been told she wasn’t far too much to like herself. “Really flattering, but I’m done hearing it.”

He visibly startled – not in fear but just appalled. “You don’t think–”

“Please don’t.” Ellie told him.

Benedict stopped himself. “Alright.” He adopted a half smile. “So what do you do to make more than the average household?”

Glad for a different topic as they waited, Ellie sat up properly. “Ah, I have my own studio in London – I’m a dance instructor.” She told him. “Jazz twice a week, hip hop twice a week, classical dancing once, and I have a dancing in heels course. Fridays I have private classes strictly, whatever the poor bastards paying fifty quid an hour wants to learn.”

“Isn’t that seven days, though?” He cringed.

“It’s five.” Ellie corrected. “Monday: jazz. Tuesday: Hip hop and heels. Wednesday: Classical. Thursday is my beginners courses, so it’s split in half, jazz and hip hop.” Then Friday, private lessons.

“So you just dance all day long, all week?”

She gave a shrug. “No.” Ellie giggled. “I show them a few times and then sit around all lazy. Thursday is when I dance the most. I’m also not the only instructor – there’s five of us.” She felt suddenly embarrassed. “Not that you asked. Or needed to know.”

He chuckled, which lightened the mood. “Well, I can’t dance at all, so maybe you’ll teach me sometime.”

Ellie opened her mouth to say that there wasn’t time that day, when she understood. He meant another time. “Maybe.” She murmured instead.

When they left his hand brushed hers and they were in a crowd again. Looking down, Benedict took her fingers in his as if the action deserved such purpose and thought. Ellie tried not to blush – she was an adult, she’d held hands before.

“Don’t want you getting lost again.” He teased in her ear as they walked off.

“I suppose not!” Ellie commented.

From there, because it really was just right next to them, they slipped into the line for the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Ellie was just dry from the first time she rode it that morning, but she didn’t care. In the end, she’d ducked and Benedict got fully soaked while she was only a little wet. She laughed for eternity because he was wearing a white button down shirt and it stuck to his body – attractive as he was, he clearly wasn’t prepared, and funny overruled inappropriate thoughts.

When she wouldn’t stop laughing Benedict just pressed himself against her back and got her wet. Ellie just laughed more and pushed him away as they were walking, hearing his chuckle, deep, as her stumbled back to her. An apology was said, from him, then he took her hand again and pulled her along for the greatest adventure of her adult life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my tumblr: http://magnanimoustwit.tumblr.com/
> 
> I take one-shot requests and really, really appreciate prompts. If you use tumblr you're better off following me there.

Chapter 3

 

“No!” Ellie told Benedict. A big, firm, giggling no.

“Please, please, Ellie, please?” He took her hands in his. Since he met her, it was hard to resist touching her – whether it was to keep track of her or just brushing the hair from her face. “I want to ride _everything_.”

He’d never been, he was making the most of this, so Benedict wanted to go on the Small World ride. “We’ve been on everything _good_. It’s really late and that song is a disease.” She said.

Don’t say disease, he thought. She had such a sweet voice even the worst words sounded like a good thing. “Do you want to go?” He asked though the last thing he wanted was to part. “Have you talked to your family yet?”

“I’ve texted.” She answered. “But I- Fine, we’ll go.”

Glad that she said yes, he also felt a bit like he forced her. “We don’t _have_ to.” But going on one more ride or repeating rides meant spending more time together.

“Yeah we do!” Ellie told him with convincing cheer.

Then she was the one pulling him along towards the ride. There weren’t many people so they were almost alone. They sat at the back of the boat with two kids and their father all the way at the front.

Admittedly it was horrible and Benedict really didn’t want to be on the ride, but Ellie sat close and if he could ignore the music and bright colours, it was fine. He had his arm around her shoulder and then she whispered to him. “It may be a small world but it’s not a short ride.”

Benedict laughed hard, but tried to hide it. It really wasn’t a short _enough_ ride. But when they got off of it, the sky was still darker and it was later – sunset came so quick in California, it felt. Without thought he just put his arm around Ellie again. This time, however, her own went around him slowly and a careful hand held his side.

“So what now?” She asked gently, and it was the hardest question that Benedict thought he’d have to answer right then.

What now? He liked the woman. They talked, brightly, they screamed and laughed and pushed each other round. Benedict really got to act like a kid with her, as well as be himself without being treated like an actor. Plus she was beautiful, absolutely lovely and kind. There was not a single part of him that wanted to return her to her family and just go back to London in a couple days without knowing her more.

But what could he say? _“Please spend more time with me”_?

“Okay.” Ellie was saying, voice soft. Benedict was pulled from his thought and looked down at her. Only then did he realize his thought came out of his mouth as a request.

Horribly embarrassed, he didn’t even take in her answer. “I’m so- Sorry… That was meant to be a thought, and I was just wondering what we’d do next.” Then Benedict stilled. “Hold on, did you just… agree?”

“I did, if you want to, I mean. You can take it back, I wouldn’t mind.” She offered up quickly.

“Even if we have to leave the park – I mean, it’s really late and we’ve done everything.”

Ellie gave a small smile. “Sure.”

“Maybe you can teach me how to dance.” Benedict was mostly joking, but close contact didn’t sound horrible as they walked.

“Hmm, tango or waltz?”

 _Whichever gets me closer to you_.

They left the park talking the entire way. Ellie told him that maybe they should find somewhere private to dance, if he was serious. Benedict offered his hotel room with the added statement that if they didn’t want to dance there were movies to watch. It was either his hotel or hers, really, and she told him that she was sharing a room with her brother and his two daughters, so definitely not hers.

In the cab along the way they ended up excitedly sorting through all the pictures that Benedict bought – after rides, pushing her into a booth, any time someone asked, really. His original plan was that he could give them to her, because she was a fan however slight, but there were so many he really liked. And it had been more than just a great day with Ellie. That good time even had very little to do with rides. It was the company.

“This is my favourite.” Benedict showed her the one of them on the Alice in Wonderland ride. They sat in an Absalom coaster car, Ellie with her short hair tucked behind one ear and miming smoking. Benedict looked like an oaf next to her, laughing, but she was fantastic.

She let out a gasp at that. “No, that is horrifying!” She mewled. “Why did they take a picture _then_?”

“It’s perfect.”

“I look like an idiot.” Ellie leaned closer to him, looking at the photo.

“You’re beautiful.” Benedict blurted, watching her profile and feeling charmed. She looked up at him in surprise. “I’m not lying. I think you’re absolutely beautiful.”

Maybe he imagined it, but it seemed as though her next few breaths were shallow, maybe her cheeks heated pink in the dark. “Thank you.” Ellie said this time.

He sat in want for her the rest of the way and as he offered them, Ellie decided which pictures she wanted to keep. “You should take this one.” He told her, lifting the Absalom picture.

“No, I really don’t like it.” Ellie giggled. “You should keep it. It’s your favourite.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “Plus I think you’ve given me enough.” Ellie had three, Benedict had _five_. “And who’s to say I won’t put these on the internet or something?”

“All that would do is show a bunch of people I had a fantastic day with a lovely lady.”

She moved away from him, looking coy and flattered. When they got to the hotel he slipped his cap back on and led her up to his room. Benedict offered her a drink, told her to get comfortable. All she did was kick off her shoes and perch against the desk in his room.

Benedict smiled, ruffling his hair once he was rid of that hat. “Dancing or a movie?” He asked her.

The answer came in the form of a question she already asked. “Tango or waltz?”

He knew _basically_ what they were. “What’s the difference?” He asked, wondering how hard one would be compared to the other.

Ellie stepped up to him. She took his hand, placed it up on her back, and then with his other hand in hers she’d put them in a dancer’s pose, space between them.

“ _Waltz_.” She murmured to him. Then Ellie stepped forward, pressed herself against him. One leg lifted around his hip and Benedict bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a sound. “Tango.”

She didn’t move, just breathed, and Benedict held her to him. Not that she was trying to go anywhere. Her leg was still around him as he slid his hand down her back. Her lashes fluttered as he held her thigh at his side, fingers pressing into flesh under the hem of her jean shorts.

There wasn’t a sound of objection as he brushed his lips to hers. Watching her expression, Benedict saw the only thing that could convince him to go on – her eyes closing. As he kissed her it was like the entire day had just happened in anticipation for this moment, like it was meant to happen. Her hand fell from his and both held his neck gently as her mouth moved with his, following his lead exactly like a dancer would.

He drew back but his hold on her didn’t lessen. “I… have _never_ done this.” He told her in a pant, wanting nothing more than to carry on. “I absolutely want to carry on kissing you, holding you, anything you’ll permit, but if I do it can’t be a onetime thing. I like you far too much and have more respect for the both of us for that.”

“As many times as you want.” Ellie agreed with him. “Anything you want- I’ll permit it.” She wore a careful smile. “I’ve never done this either, but I’ve also never had fun like this or liked someone so much.”

“You’re so beautiful.” He chuckled with his forehead touching hers.

“And you’re the only person who’s said that and I’ve believed it.”


End file.
